Smok
thumb|278pxSmok (Dovah – w Dovah-Zul) – stworzenia, według historyków mające pochodzić z Akaviru (którego nazwa oznacza Smoczą Ziemię)Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands, w późnieszym czasie zamieszkujące również AtmoręSmocza Wojna, YokudęKnowing Satakal- świadczy o obcowaniu smoków lub przynajmniej Alduina z Yokudańczykami oraz Skyrim, gdzie władały w czasie Ery Meretycznej. Zostały one w większości wybite przez Nordów, gdy ci wywołali Smoczą Wojnę, będącą reakcją na nadużycia Smoczych Kapłanów w Skyrim. Za sprawą swego Aedrycznego pochodzenia, smoki są praktycznie nieśmiertelne. Fizycznie pokonane nie zabija ich, gdyż mogą powstać z martwych z pomocą innego przedstawiciela swego gatunku (choć jedynym smokiem z potwierdzoną umiejętnością wskrzeszania swych pobratymców jest Alduin). Historia odnotowała kilka przypadków smoczych dusz w ciele śmiertelników, nazywani są oni Dovahkiinami — Smoczymi DziećmiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wygląd thumb|220x220px Smoki przypominają wielkie skrzydlate gady, różnią się między sobą zarówno kolorem jak i kształtem. Kolor smoka zwykle nie zależy od niczego szczególnego, jednak zauważono, że smoki o białym umaszczeniu preferują używanie krzyków opartych na manipulacji lodem. Smoki posiadają wiele form większość nie różniących się od siebie niczym poza występowaniem, ilością i kształtem rogów i błon między nimi. Zauważono też że niektóre bardziej przypominają węże, niektóre są smuklejsze, a niektóre masywniejsze. Żaden jednak nie odstępuje od formy uskrzydlonego masywnego gada, który wedle relacji „osiąga wielkość gospody”. Charakterystyka Smoki zostały stworzone przez Akatosha, przez co posiadają częściowo daedryczny charakter istnienia - trzeba zabić jednocześnie ciało i duszę by się ich pozbyć. W związku z pochodzeniem od Akatosha - boga czasu, smoki są związane z przepływem czasu, czym tłumaczą swą nieśmiertelność. Ta zdolność pozwala im wyczuć zakrzywienia w czasie emitowane na przykład przez Pradawne Zwoje. Nieznanym jest ich odczuwanie wydarzeń związanych z Wyłomem Smoka. Smoki swego czasu opanowały obszar Atmory, Yokudy i Skyrim, każąc zamieszkującym go ludom czcić siebie jak bogów. Smocze Dziecię po zabiciu smoka wchłania jego duszę i wiedzę (nieznanym jest czy same smoki też posiadają tę zdolność). Smok przezeń pokonany nie może już zostać wskrzeszony przez innego. Smocze Dziecię po pochłonięciu wiedzy smoka, wyjątkowo jak na śmiertelnika wykazuje się zdolnością natychmiastowej nauki smoczego języka. Język thumb|173x173px Smoki, jako inteligentna rasa, posiadają własny język zwany Dovah-Zul. Zapisy w tym języku zbudowane są ze znaków, wyglądające jakoby wyryte pazurami, co ma związek z narzędziem jakim mogą się one posługiwać- mianowicie własnymi pazurami. Niezwykły jest fakt, że smoki korzystając ze swego języka wiążą go z materialną siłą natury, przez co ich zdolność do manipulowania rzeczywistością ogranicza ich tylko do zrozumienia własnego języka. Moc która jest niesiona przez słowa wypowiedziane w tym języku nazywana jest przez smoki Thu'um (Głos Burzy z Dovah-Zul), a przez śmiertelników Krzykiem. Śmiertelni, by nauczyć się właściwego korzystania z języka smoków, muszą spędzić lata na medytacji. Jednak według Siwobrodych nawet kilkuletnia medytacja nad językiem nie wystarcza by zyskać nad nim pełną kontrolę, dlatego spędzają oni wiele lat na rozmyślaniu nad pojedynczymi słowami. Zarówno smokom jak i Dovahkiinom nauka języka zajmuje chwilę, Paarthurnax — przywódca siwobrodych sugeruje, że powód dla którego tak się dzieje jest fakt, iż Dovah-Zul jest związany z naturą Dov (smoków). Mimo oczywistego związku smoków z Akatoshem, Nordowie powiadają, że moc używania Thu'um została im ofiarowana przez Kyne — norską odpowiedniczkę Kynareth. Można z tego wysnuć wniosek że Dovah-Zul jest językiem Aedr, co można powiązać z boskim pochodzeniem smoków. Wpływ na inne kultury Nie powinno być zdziwieniem dla nikogo, że smoki poprzez swe władanie nad śmiertelnikami, wpłynęły na ich kultury. Największe swe piętno odcisnęły na cywilizacji norskiej, gdzie Alduin przez wiele wieków, nawet po jego domniemanej śmierci, był traktowany jako wcielenie Akatosha i naczelne bóstwo. Ruiny w których rezydowali czciciele smoków ciągle istnieją w miejscach dawnych norskich siedlisk czyli Atmory, Skyrim oraz wysp: Roscrea i Solstheim. Architektura ta inspirowana smoczymi władcami ciągle jest używana w dzisiejszym Skyrim. Język nordycki dziś już nieznany, był mocno inspirowany Dovah-Zul. Wspomniane już uznawanie Alduina jako postać Akatosha, ma miejsce i dzisiaj. Świadczą o tym publikacje zarówno uczonychDychotomia Alduina i Akatosha. jak i, o dziwo, analfabetówAlduin jest prawdziwy. thumb|438x438px|Bandera Cesarskiego Legionu Drugą kulturą na którą smoki wywarły wpływ, była kultura Akaviru, pomijając fakt że kontynent został tak nazwany ze względu na stamtąd pochodzące smoki. Tsaesci, mimo że pojmały i „pożarły” Akavirskie smoki, posiadały ogromny doń szacunek. Aż do tego stopnia, iż godło Akaviru będącego głownie pod panowaniem ludzi — węży, funkcjonuje jako symbol smoka. Druga z większych kultur Akaviru — Ka Po' Tun ma nawet smoka w swej nazwie („Ka” oznacza w języku akavirskim smoka), choć to może być ze względu na fakt, iż ich władca Tosh Raka na drodze niezwykłej transformacji przemienił się w smoka, choć wynikło to z szacunku jakim cieszą się wśród Po' Tun smoki. Ostatnia i najważniejsza kultura, która jest po części inspirowana smokami jest kultura Cyrodu. Jest to głównie spowodowane tym, że zawdzięcza swe istnienie Akatoshowi — smoczemu bogu. On to za sprawą Alessi, wyzwolił Nede i inne rasy spod jarzma Ayleidów. Niemal każdy następny cesarz Cyrodiil był Smoczym Dziecięciem z rodu Królowej Niewolników, czy to dynastie Remana Cyrodiila czy Tibera Septima. Ostateczne piętno jakie odbiły na Cesarskich nastąpiło w wyniku Akavirskiej inwazji zatrzymanej przez Remana Cyrodiila, którzy od tego momentu oferowali mu pomoc, a smocze godło Akaviru przeszło do tradycji emblematycznej Cesarstwa. Historia Według arcymaga Shalidora smoki istniały od początku istnienia czasu, wówczas dzikie i nieucywilizowane jak każde inne stworzenia boskiego czy ziemskiego pochodzenia, wykształciły swą kulturę i cywilizację pod przywództwem AlduinaSpostrzeżenia Shalidora. Tablice rozproszone na zboczach Gardła Świata spisujące legendy Nordów powiadają, że w tym czasie żadne inne stworzenie nie posiadało zdolności do korzystania z magii, choć wspominają one, że smoki używały Thu'um tylko w momentach prawdziwej potrzebyEmblemat I żłobionych tabliczek na zboczu Gardła Świata. Początki W czasie Ery Świtu, gdy czas był nieuszeregowanym zbitkiem wydarzeń, smoki rezydowały na Akavirze, skąd uciekły gdy wężowaci Tsaesci zdołali „pożreć” ludzkich mieszkańców kontynentu i poczęli atakować smoki. Powiada się, że część smoków zwana „Czerwonymi” została zniewolona przez ludzi — węży natomiast „Czarne” uciekły po pomoc do Po' TunTajemniczy Akavir. Nieważne jak bardzo niezrozumiała jest ta opowieść, faktem jest że w pewnym okresie smoki opuściły Akavir i osiadły na Atmorze i Yokudzie. Wierzy się, że smoki w dawnych czasach żyły razem z ludźmi w niektórych odizolowanych na górskich zboczach wioskach. Rzekome wioski umieszczone były w miejscach pozwalających na swobodny lot i dogodne lądowanie.King Edward Ostatni krasnolud Yagrum Bagarn twierdzi w swej książce, że niektóre zajmowały się kowalstwem, oraz że przyczyniły się do stworzenia jednego daedrycznych artefaktów — mianowicie Złotego OstrzaWiedza o Tamriel. Twierdzi się jednak, że wiele smoków zamieszkiwała odległe od ludzkich siedzib jaskinie by żyć nie niepokojąc się o złodziei i agresorów różnej maściOlaf i Smok. Panowanie Smoków Era Meretyczna dla ludzi oznaczała władzę na Atmorze i Yokudzie w rękach Smoków i wyznaczonych przezeń Smoczych Kapłanów pełniących rolę mediatorów między bogami, a ludemPośród draugrów. Podczas inwazji Atmoran na Skyrim, smoczy kult został również zawleczony na kontynent TamrielPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim. Skyrim szybko stało się centrum Smoczego Imperium z siedzibą w BromjunaarNiewielki labirynt. Smoczy Kapłani rezydujący na nowym lądzie byli niepokorni wobec swych bogów i kierowali się swoim interesem, często sprzecznym z interesem Smoków. Bardzo łatwo poddawali się korupcji oraz obciążali mieszkańców Skyrim wysokimi daninami, dopuszczali się również ograniczaniem praw ludności celem swego zysku. Rządzili żelazną pięścią i zdawałoby się, że uczynili z ludzi swych niewolnikówSmocza Wojna. Zrozumiałe było więc, że mieszkańcy Skyrim pragnęli uwolnić się od tych niesprawiedliwości. Po tajemniczym zamarznięciu Atmory, Atmoranie razem z resztą smoków i Smoczych Kapłanów przenieśli się na TamrielPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands. Smocza Wojna Zastała sytuacja zasiała w sercach Nordów strach przed zwiększonym wyzyskiem, zbuntowali się więc przeciwko Smoczym Kapłanom. Początkowo odmawiali płacenia wysokich podatków, jednak w późniejszym okresie zaczęli przejawiać agresywne zachowanie względem kapłanów. Wybuchła Smocza Wojna. Nawet jeśli ludzie buntowali się tylko przeciwko teokratom, Smoki wzięły akt agresji na kult jako próbę podważenia ich dominacji. Legendy Nordów powiadają, że w tym okresie smoki zaczęły wręcz polować na zbuntowanych Nordów, niespodziewających się ataku ze strony samych bogówSmocza Wojna. Sam Alduin — naczelne norskie bóstwo, oddalił swe dotychczasowe obowiązki by zdławić rebelię i ponownie podbić SkyrimDialog z Paarthurnaxem. Wyznawcy Dziewięciu twierdzą, że to sam Akatosh pochylił się nad sprawą ludzi i zmusił część smoków by pożałowała ludzką rasęSmocza Wojna. Prawdą jest jednak, że ludzie dawno już otrzymawszy dar Thu'um od Kyne, otrzymali pomoc ze strony Paarthurnaxa (ponoć wysłanego przez samą Kyne), by nauczył ich poprawnego i efektywnego używania KrzykuIV Emblemat żłobionych tabliczek na zboczu Gardła Świata. Szacuje się że wojna trwała przez większość Późnej Ery Meretycznej, dopóki trzech wojowników używając Thu'um i fragmentu kreacji spoza czasu nie zakończyła panowania bogów — smoków. Klęska Alduina Ludzie poznawszy już sekrety smoków i będąc w przymierzu z niektórymi z nich, stanowili już pewną siłę w walce ze swymi dotychczasowymi panami. Jednak nawet posiadając zdolność zabijania pomniejszych gadzin, musieli się liczyć że po jakimś czasie powstaną wskrzeszone przez Alduina. Logicznym wnioskiem było więc pozbycie się go. Pytanie było jak pozbyć się smoka tak potężnego, że rzeczywiście posiadał boską moc i był fizycznie nie do pokonania. Ludzkość postanowiła stworzyć nowy Krzyk w Dovah-Zul pozwalające przemienić smoka w istotę śmiertelną. Niemożliwym by się mogła zdać sztuka stworzenia nowych słów mocy w języku Aedr i Smoków, jednak wielkim wysiłkiem stworzyli oni Smokogrzmot, zdolny zrzucić smoka z niebios pod nogi śmiertelnych. Ostateczną bitwę z Alduinem na Gardle Świata stoczyło trzech mężnych Nordów: Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec, Felldir Stary i Hakon Jedno-Oki. Wiedziony dumą bóg — smok stawił się na wyzwanie. Smokogrzmot nie był jednak w stanie uczynić go śmiertelnym, jedynym jego skutkiem było krótkotrwałe uwięzienie go na ziemi i oburzenie boga. W akcie desperacji śmiałkowie użyli Pradawnego Zwoju by wytworzyć szczelinę — grotę w płaszczyźnie rzeczywistości przez którą zdawać by się mogło wygnali Pierworodnego ze świata realnegowydarzenia wspomniane przez Paarthurnaxa i doświadczone w grze Skyrim. Następstwa wojny Smoki po odejściu Alduina nie ustępowały pola walki, ale siła i dominacja ludzi zaczęła kreślić ten czas w kartach historii jako początek ery ludzkiego panowania. Niezdolność rozmnażania odbiła się na zmniejszającej się liczebności smokówBrak dowodów istnienia na smocze samice poza The Five Hundred Mighty Companions or Thereabouts of Ysgramor the Returned nie uznawanych za kanon, oraz aedryczna natura smoków. Większość zginęła w walce, część jak Vulthuryol, Naaslaarum, Voslaarumwydarzenia z gry Skyrim i dodatku Dawnguard i MirmulnirAtlas smoków ukryła się w zakątkach Nirnu, garstka znalazła sposobność w sprzymierzeniu się z ludźmi i życia z nimi w zgodzie np.: Paarthurnax, Nafaalilarguswydarzenia z gier, SkakmatThe Daggerfall Chronicles — dokument dołączony do gry daggerfall czy Dragonne PapreStarlover's Log, a jeszcze mniejsza garstka zaszyła się w zakątkach płaszczyzn Otchłani, mianowicie świecie Hermaeusa Mory — Apokryfiewydarzenia z dodatku Dragonborn Smoki które nie podporządkowały się woli Cesarza Tamriel Tibera Septima, były sukcesywnie zabijane przez Akavirską Smoczą Straż, później znaną jako OstrzaKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia. Istnieją podania, że nawet te które mu się poddały zostały przezeń „pożarte”, lub po prostu całkowicie zniknęły w momencie gdy ten wstąpił na boski piedestałRzecz o smokach. Podania późniejsze niejako temu przeczą, bowiem na pustyni Alik'r nomadzi widywali tak zwane „Wielkie Węże”, przez niektórych uznawane właśnie za smokiDaggerfal User's Guide — poradnik dołączony do gry Daggerfall, dodatkowo wyżej wspomniane przykłady smoków, które przeżyły mówią wprost, że nie miało to nigdy miejsca. Według Brarilu Theran przynajmniej jeden smok rezyduje w spalonym po Czerwonym Roku Vvardenfel, długo po tym jak Święty Jiub wytrzebił tamtejsze SkrzekaczeBliźniacze sekrety. Norska populacja otrzymała po wojnie niespodziewany zastrzyk energii podczas ostatniej migracji Atmoran w 1E 68Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands. W międzyczasie Yokuda pozbyła się ze swego kontynentu smoków tamże zamieszkującychBrak informacji, ale musiało się to kiedyś stać, stąd użycie słowa w międzyczasie. Smoczy kult trwał jeszcze przez okres 1E, aczkolwiek w nielicznych odległych od siedlisk ludzkich miejscach, oraz aktywnie tępiony przez Nordów. Ostatnim znanym siedliskiem smoczych kapłanów było Forelhost, gdzie wojska króla Haralda Wolnej-Ręki szturmowały niedobitków, wewnątrz natrafili na zwłoki członków kultu, którzy popełnili zbiorowe samobójstwo włącznie z kobietami i dziećmiDziennik Skorma Śnieżnego-Wędrowca. Ludzie od tej pory musieli nauczyć się żyć bez pomocy swych boskich władców, rozpoczęła się nowa era rzucająca promień nadziei na przyszłość zmęczonych wojną ras ludzkich. Powrót Smoków thumb|220x220px W 4E 201 po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat zauważono smoka, było to związane z powrotem Alduina przez tunel w rzeczywistości stworzonym przez legendarnych norskich wojowników. W wyniku powrócił on wprost z odmętów wojny, ciągle walczący o swą dominację. Ożywiał on dawno pochowane smoki, a jego obecność zachęcała te które się chowały do powrotu do starego porządku rzeczy. W lochach ruin z dawna uśpione truchła Smoczych Kapłanów poczęły wracać do życia jakby wyczuwały powrót swych dawnych mistrzów. thumb|220x220px|Alduin pokonany Alduin spotkał swój koniec na łąkach Sovngardu, gdzie spotkał swych dawnych oprawców — tą samą trójkę, która swego czasu wysłała go w przyszłość. Pomogli oni Ostatniemu Smoczemu Dziecięciu wydawałoby się ostatecznie rozprawić z prastarym bogiem — smokiem.wydarzenia z gry Skyrim Pozostawiło to jednak niepewność czy przepowiedzianego Pożeracza Świata, który ma dać mu kres można naprawdę pokonać. Dodatkowo zastępy smoków, które ożywił Alduin powróciły do Mundus, a jaki będzie efekt ich działań, czas pokaże. Lista smoków Nazwane smoki * Alduin — pierworodny Akatosha (często też z nim utożsamiany) zwany pożeraczem świata. Występuje jako bóstwo w przynajmniej dwóch panteonach: Yokudan i Nordów. W pierwszym nazywany Satakal, funkcjonuje jako bóg wszystkiego, będący połączeniem idei Anu i Padomay. Nordowie natomiast przyjęli go sobie czcić jako boga czasu, w zastępstwie za powszechnie uznawanego Akatosha. * Paarthurnax — prawa ręka Alduina z czasów Smoczej Wojny, zdradził go jednak sprzymierzając się z Nordami. Po jej zakończeniu, osiadł na Gardle Świata by medytować i nauczać w myśl ideologii Jurgena Wiatrowładnego. Ostatni raz nań widziany w czasie powtórnego przyjścia Alduina. * Sahloknir — pierwszy zaobserwowany smok, będący wskrzeszonym przez Alduina. Jeden z niewielu który opiera się woli Dovahkiina gdy użyje on nań Przymusu. * Odahviing — smok, który zostaje pochwycony z pomocą Ostrzy i pozwoleniem ówczesnego jarla Białej Grani na użycie Smoczej Przystani. Zostaje pochwycony przez Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię. W zamian za wypuszczenie go, oferuje on Ostatniemu Dovahkiinowi zabranie go do portalu, do Sovngardu, oraz swą pomoc w każdej sytuacji. * Viinturuth — smok, którego kopiec mieści się między jeziorem Yorgrim i Wichrowym Tronem. * Vuljotnaak — smok pochowany na wschód od Fortu Sungard. * Vulthuryol — smok ukrywający się w Czarnej Przystani, od czasów Smoczej Wojny. Jego wola jest za silna by dała się złamać przez Dovahkiina. * Mirmulnir — smok atakujący Zachodnią Strażnicę Białej Grani. * Nahagliv — smok pogrzebany na południowy wschód od Rorikstead. * Numinex — smok Uwięziony przez króla Olafa Jedno-Okiego w Smoczej Przystani, w wyniku uwięzienia stracił rozum. Jego szczątki zdobią salę tronową jarla Białej Grani. * Durnehviir — nieumarły smok którego dusza uwięziona jest w Kopcu Dusz, gdzie pełni rolę strażnika. * Naaslaarum i Voslaarum — bliźniacze smoki, ukrywające się pod powierzchnią jeziora w Zapomnianej Dolinie. Obaj opierają się woli DovahkiinaThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. * Krosulhah — sługa Miraaka, wysłany by zabić Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię, po tym jak uda mu się opuścić Nchardak z Czarną Księgą. * Kruziikrel — czarny smok, jeden z podwładnych Miraaka. Ewentualnie przezeń zabity, by mógł się on zregenerować. * Relonikiv — krwawy smok, jeden z podwładnych Miraaka. Ewentualnie przezeń zabity, by mógł się on zregenerować. * Sahrotaar — wężowy smok, jeden z podwładnych Miraaka. Pierwszy smok, który poddaje się woli Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia. Ewentualnie zabity przez Miraaka, by mógł się on zregenerowaćThe Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. * Nafaalilargus — najemnik cesarza Tibera Septima z czasów 2E, rezydujący w lochach położonych pod zamkiem na Stros M'Kay. Okazał się pomocny przy stłamszeniu powstania Redgardów poprzez zabicie Księcia A'tora — przywódcy powstania w bitwie w Zatoce Hunding. Nazywany „Klejnotem w cesarskiej koronie”. Zabity przez CyrusaThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. * Dragonne Papre — rezydujący w zamieszczonej między Otchłanią, a Mundus, akademii magów bojowych zwanej Bitewną Iglicą. Znany ze swojej niezwykłej przyjaźni z magiem bojowym Samarem Starlover'em. W czasie napaści armii Mehrunesa Dagona na akademię, Samar nakazał smokowi by ten zabrał ze sobą niedobitków, jednak armia daedr dopadła smoka i go zabiła. Jedyne co odnalazł Samar to szczątki swego przyjaciela. Porzucił więc wszelką nadzieję i postanowił pozostać z nim na wieczność, łącząc się z nim na tamtym świecieAn Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. * Skakmat — będący w zżyciu z matką króla Daggerfall Lysandusa — Nulfagą. W czasie wojny o Betonię służył ukrywającej się Nulfadze, przekazując jej informacje o przebiegu wojny. W czasie bitwy na Polu Cryngaine, na polecenie Nulfagi wytworzył magiczną mgłę, która umożliwiła Gothrydowi pomyślne zabicie fałszywego LysandusaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Ciekawostki * W Labiryntianie znajduje się ożywiony szkielet smoka. Nie jest smokiem w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa, ponieważ powstał w wyniku zwykłej nekromancji, czyli dusza poruszająca jego zwłokami należy do daedrotha. * Tosh Raka, król Ka Po' Tun, jest pierwszym i jedynym ze swojej rasy, któremu udało się przemienić swe ciało w smocze. Nieznana natura tej przemiany nie pozwala osądzić czy rzeczywiście udała mu się ta sztukaTajemniczy Akavir. Zobacz też * Smok (Legends) * Smok (Online) * Smok (Skyrim) * Smok (Redguard) * Smok (Daggerfall) Przypisy Galeria Alduin (Skyrim).png|Alduin Paarthurnax (Skyrim).jpg|Paarthurnax Odahviing (Skyrim).jpg|Odahviing Mirmulnir (Skyrim).jpg|Mirmulnir Durnehviir (Skyrim).jpg|Durnehviir Sahrotaar (Skyrim).jpg|Sahrotaar Czarny smok (Skyrim).png|Czarny smok Krwawy smok (Skyrim).jpg|Krwawy smok Lodowy smok (Skyrim).jpg|Lodowy smok Prastary smok (Skyrim).jpg|Prastary smok Starożytny smok 2 (Skyrim).jpg|Starożytny smok Czczony smok (Skyrim).jpg|Czczony smok Legendarny smok 2 (Skyrim).png|Legendarny smok Martwy smok (Skyrim).jpg|Martwy smok Kościany smok (Skyrim).jpg|Kościany smok Smoki (Skyrim).jpg Nawigacja en:Dragons (Skyrim) de:Drachen (Skyrim) es:Dragones (Skyrim) fr:Dragons it:Draghi nl:Draken ru:Дракон uk:Дракон Kategoria:Lore: Et'Ada